Zachary Chandler
Zachary Chandler (ザカリー・チャンドラー, Zakarī Chandorā) or as he is more commonly referred to Warui (悪い, Warui lit. Bad) is an Independent Mage and the leader of the criminal gang and a significant member of the criminal underworld with immense influence He is also a member of one of the Yosumi's greatest assets, the Ten Shogun. Appearance Warui is a very tall (the tallest of the ten shogun, even taller than Leviathan), muscular young man with short spiky blue hair and blood-red eyes. He is Personality Warui is arrogant, sadistic, brash, rebellious and thoroughly carefree. He is completely and entirely fearless and he has the utmost confidence in his abilities and his plans. His lack of fear and doubt has allowed to attempt many things that other people would never do and never get away with. Warui is compared to a hurricane by Leviathan leaving a trail of immense destruction in his wake. He practically spit on the Garrison by raiding and destroying one of their largest cargo ships and then sending them a disrespectful message. Nevertheless he got away without any repercussions and later he was even recruited into the Ten Shogun by the Yosumi. Other examples of this lack of respect for authority include dismissing a summons from the Magic Council, killing the prince of a foreign nation and attacking Shinobi God just to piss him off. He says what he wants to say when he wants to say it, he has absolutely no filter. This is not because he does not recognize social norms and customs, he just does not care enough to behave in a manner. He does things on a whim. A testament to his troublesome nature, is the fact that the war lords summit is usually quite cordial until he comes along. He likes to test the waters, so to speak, he takes enjoyment in riling up people to figure them out. He insulted several of the shogun upon meeting the for the fist time. He likes to fight and enjoys the taste of blood, his opponents or even his own. Warui has proven that he can be very shrewd, calculating and tactful when he wants to be. Though he is rebellious in nature he knows when he has to "play nice" in order to further his goals and get what he wants. He is disliked by the vast majority of the shogun. History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Warui is without a doubt an extremely powerful man, being thought of as such a useful potential asset that the Yosumi looked past all his heinous crimes indirectly and directly against them and appointed him a member of one of their greatest assets, the Ten Shogun. He has deep connection in the criminal underworld and has an entire organisation of criminals under his thumb. Affiliates and underlings of his include Rascal, the Magic Abilities Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. As one would expect of master of this magic, Warui can fly at incredibly high speeds, project powerful physic blasts, apply immense force and telekinetically lift and move tremendous amounts of weight with minimal effort. As a highly advanced user of this magic, Warui has access to what is commonly referred to as Tactical Telekinesis (タクティクル テレキネシス, Takutikuru Terekineshisu), whereby he uses his mastery of telekinesis to augment his physical attributes to superhuman levels. *'Mind Field' (精神領域, Seishin Ryōiki lit. Spiritual Realm): Warui surrounds himself with a field of telekinetic energy that drastically increases his strength and speed as well as providing him incredible resistance toward physical damage. This is Warui's primary application of his magical prowess. **'Superhuman Strength': Warui's **'Superhuman Speed': **'Superhuman Durability': Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Shogun, Warui possesses an enormous amount of magic power that is immense in quality. *'S-Class Aura': Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Warui possesses an enormous amount of natural strength. He can perform extraordinarily powerful kicks and punches of super-human strength that can easily break stone and send opponents flying. He is known for having particularly powerful kicks, which with his long legs allows him to strike and knock out his opponents before they can react. A single kick from him was enough to send the number 1st ranked mage in fiore flying through the side of a building. Immense Agility and Reflexes: For someone his size, Warui is extremely flexible, quick and agile, possessing a tremendous amount of speed and agility. He is able to bend his body in different ways to avoid multiple attacks at once. His flexibility enables him to throw very high kicks at his opponent. Immense Durability: Even without the use of his magic, Warui possesses a tremendous amount of physical might, he is highly durable and capable of taking an immense amount of punishment. He casually brushed of an onslaught of powerful punches from Ryouka Hideaki, one of the most powerful men on the planet and the number one mage in the country. Immense Endurance and Stamina: Warui Enhanced Senses: Fighting Style Master Telekinetic Combatant: Warui Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Warui is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant relying almost exclusively on his immense physical abilities to beat down his opponent rather than use his powerful magic. Equipment Gallery thMSXOM22G.jpg|Warui's full body appearance from different viewpoints. waruipic.jpg|Warui's physique. waruiscar.jpg|Warui's scar. waruiwarlord.jpg|Warui dressed for the war lords summit. Quotes Trivia *His alias, Warui (meaning "Bad" in English) is a reference to his status as a gang leader and delinquent behaviour. *Warui's physical appearance is exclusively based of Ban from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *Warui's theme song is Kill Cause I'm Hungry by Rob Bailey & The Hustle Standard |height= 203 cm (6' 8") |weight= 85 kg (187 lbs.)